Cargo compartments within vehicles aid consumers in storing items during travel. Items may be stored on a load floor of the cargo compartment. The load floor is parallel with the vehicle floor and defines an area equal to an area of the cargo compartment. Items of all sizes can be placed and stored on the load floor of the cargo compartment during travel. Cargo compartments are usually disposed in a rear portion of a vehicle and are separated from the cabin by a barrier, such as rear seats. Some cargo compartments are adjustable and can change the interior configuration of the cargo compartment or load floor to more efficiently secure items for travel.